


Undying Flame

by Fiery_Mullet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emperor Keith (Voltron), Good Lotor (Voltron), M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiery_Mullet/pseuds/Fiery_Mullet
Summary: There had to be a limit to how much fate played a prank on Keith. First, becoming a paladin of Voltron, only to find out he was a part of the very race they had been trying to stop from destroying the entire universe. And when he accidentally touched the torch before it lit the sacred flame, he became Galra’s new emperor. No longer a paladin, asked to leave the Blade of Marmora, and now ruler to a race where he is far from welcome, Keith tries to find his place in all this. Lotor offers to help.





	Undying Flame

Art by kobirex (Tumblr), uragirinoteme (Tumblr)

Story by fiery-mullet (Tumblr)

 

-x-

 

All the Paladins and Kolivan were standing at the front row. Behind them stood separate rows of Blades and Galra soldiers. Lotor and the Archivist stepped up on the stage, Keith following behind him. Keith kept his eyes downcast. He has never stood in front of a crowd that big.

 

“I gathered all my people and allies today,” The Galra Prince glanced sideways at the Paladins, “for a matter of utmost importance and urgency. The Archivist has an announcement to make.”

 

The room was filled with murmurs from Galra soldiers, which faded and turned into complete silence as the Archivist moved towards the podium.

 

“I have made a mistake punishable by death. I have named the wrong person as Emperor. On the night the sacred flame of the Kral Zera was lit, there was another who had touched the torch. That boy is in our midst. And he is the rightful heir to Emperor Zarkon’s legacy. He is the one the Flames had truly chosen.”

 

At those words, Keith could feel the eyes of everyone in the entire venue on him. The silence was deafening, and the tension was almost palpable. But it only lasted a minute, and was followed by cries of violent opposition.

 

“We don’t even know who that is!”

 

“Is he even Galra?! What a joke.”

 

“Yeah! He doesn’t look like a Galra! Much less emperor material!”

 

“I heard he’s a half-breed. What, can half-breeds rule now?”

 

“Go die so we can get a new one!”

 

At those last words Pidge defiantly stood up. She opened her mouth to yell something but Hunk covered her lips and pulled her back to her seat.

 

“Pidge, whatever you want to say don’t say it.” Hunk warned.

 

“I must agree with Hunk, Pidge. I understand how you feel, but whatever we say here and now can get us in trouble. And these vile creatures can and will use it against Keith.” Allura pursed her lips.

 

Pidge pulled Hunk’s hand off her mouth and groaned, looking extremely irritated. Lance looked at his self-proclaimed rival on the stage, whose eyes were covered by his fringe and hands were tightly clenched. “I’m honestly surprised Keith hasn’t snapped yet.”    

 

 “Shut up!!!” Keith roared, his voice amplified by the mic on a podium, which he was standing just a meter away from.

 

“Aaand he finally did.” Lance smirked, earning a warning look from Shiro.

 

“I don’t know how this happened, nor why. But I’ll find out. And I’ll make everything right.” That was all Keith said before he walked off the stage.

 

-x-

 

“Whoa, Keith. Now that you’re emperor of the Galra, I thought you’d look more… y’know” Lance looked up, trying to find the right word, then gave up one second later and simply shrugged. “… emperor-like?”

 

Keith looked at the sharpshooter with eyes drooping, arms crossed over his chest and clad in his favorite red and white jacket.

 

“Maybe none of the imperial robes fit him? You know the Galra are like super big after all.” Hunk piped in, trying to sound consoling.

 

“Wha… You too, Hunk?!” The mullet boy shot a betrayed look at the Paladins’ resident chef.

 

“You guys are so mean. Keith looks just fine in his usual outfit. Besides, he’s already past the age where boys hit their growth spurt so it’s statistically impossible for him to get any taller.” Pidge smirked, wiggling her eyebrows. “You’ll be Number Five soon.”

 

“Not helping, Pidge.” Keith purposefully tried to look down on their shortest member, but failed as she had been steadily catching up to his height. He hated to think that soon, he would indeed be the shortest among them.

 

“Ah, that will be troubling. As it is, we’re already having a hard time finding suits small enough for him to wear. We were hoping Keith would eventually grow into the normal sizes…” Kolivan said pensively.

 

“Oh come on. Even you, Kolivan?!”

 

And the room erupted into laughter. It had been a long time since Keith heard laughter, much less laughed himself. But that day, in the presence of his trusted friends and newfound Blade family, he was finally able to. The lively atmosphere of the main bridge in what was once Zarkon’s mother ship belied its dark and gloomy interior.

 

“I hate to interrupt the fun you guys seem to be having, but we need to go now.” The black paladin, who had just walked into the room with Allura and Lotor in tow, said. He turned his attention to Keith and held the small shoulder, speaking with a softer stone. “Are you going to be okay, buddy?” 

 

“Yeah. I’ll be fine here, Shiro.”

 

They clasped hands before pulling each other into a hug, their holding hands safely tucked between their chests.

 

“If you need anything, just call. I’ll come flying. Literally. In the Black Lion, if I must.”

 

The former Red Paladin chuckled before laying his head on the taller man’s shoulder, a sigh surreptitiously escaping his lips. It was only in Shiro’s arms where he felt safe. That little space, that familiar warmth, that kind voice. It was only when Shiro was around that he felt he could let his guard down- even for just that few seconds while he was being held- where he truly felt as if he was shielded from everything around him.

 

“Thank you, Shiro.” His voice was barely louder than a whisper. “Just hearing those words have made me feel so much stronger.”

 

As soon as Shiro let him go, Allura came running to hug Keith as well.

 

“Anytime Keith, anytime at all. Just one call and I’ll open up a wormhole if I must to get us here. Or to wherever you are.”

 

“Thanks, Allura.”

 

“Awww… Group hug!!!” Lance yelled out.

 

And the Red Lion’s current pilot, Pidge, and Hunk came charging all at once. Keith, taken by surprise, lost his balance and was about to fall backwards but felt a strong pair of arms catch him from the behind. Keith looked up to see the Blades’’ leader supporting his back, braided long white locks coiled around his neck.

 

Lotor stepped closer. “He’ll be all right. I’ll be right here, guiding him every step of the way.”

 

Before Lotor could come even a meter away from the youngest- and littlest- Blade, Kolivan pointed his sword to him, stopping only when its point was half an inch from the prince’s neck.

 

“No funny business, I trust? If you lay a finger on our operative, know that the Blade of Marmora will show no mercy.”

 

“Duly noted.” Lotor smiled.

 

A pause. Kolivan looked straight into his eyes, reading him. With a frown, he put his Luxite blade back into its scabbard. He turned towards Keith, stern look on his face softening into that of concern.

 

“Keith, if you need anything you know where to find us.”

 

“Thank you, Kolivan. Actually, there is one thing I might need your help with…”

 

-x-

 

Leaning on the window sill, arms crossed and gaze fixed on the celestial bodies passing through the window as the Galra ship traveled in space, stars were reflected in Keith’s eyes as he silently looked on, lost in thought.

 

*******

 

_Just the day before, he was in the middle of a heated spar with Vrek when Kolivan came into the training room looking more grave than usual._

_“Keith, we need to talk.”_

_Once out of other Blade’s earshot, Kolivan asked him “Did you, at any point touch any of the torches during the Kral Zera?”_

_“No, why?”_

_“Are you certain? Keith, I need to know. Were you anywhere nearby when Lotor lit the sacred flame?”_

_“Yeah. Right before he lit those purple flames up I saw one of Haggar’s druids aiming for him, so I pushed him out of the way and we fell. And then the flame was lit.”_

_“I see…”_

_Kolivan said Lotor needed to have an emergency meeting with them- and by ‘them’ he meant the paladins as well as the Blades. When Keith asked what it was about, Kolivan said one word. You._

 

*******

 

“You seem free. Would you like to go for a spar?” Lotor’s voice snapped him out of his flashback.

 

Keith turned to Lotor, who had stepped in through the metal door that automatically slid open and close. As the taller man walked towards him- steps graceful, posture elegant, and hair all neat and proper compared to his own messy one that never seemed to listen, Keith thought back on Lance’s words.

 

Emperor-like… The one standing right in front of him was just that. And yet why he became an emperor instead of the much more qualified Galra- in both experience and appearance- Keith would never understand. There just had to be a mistake.

 

“Yeah. Let’s do that.”

 

Keith followed Lotor out of the room, into the enormous ship’s long, dark corridors barely lit by purple led lights until they finally arrived at an empty indoor coliseum. Keith took off his red and white crop jacket and neatly folded it before leaving it at a vacant front row seat. Lotor pulled out his sword from his scabbard as Keith unsheathed his dagger.

 

Keith was the first one to strike, which Lotor effectively blocked with his sword. Lotor countered, but Keith swiftly evaded by using their height differences and ducked. He spun around and aimed for Lotor’s dominant arm to try and disarm him, but the taller Galra saw through it and pulled his hand away. The prince delivered a blow to Keith’s gut with his knee, which made Keith fall back. But the smaller boy propped himself against the floor as he landed, swiftly spun around and kicked Lotor off balance. He succeeded, and Lotor fell to the floor, but it only gave him enough time to prepare for another strike as Lotor quickly sprang back up and blocked his attacks.

 

Keith swung his dagger strongly at Lotor. Lotor blocked it with his sword. The young Blade swung again, stronger. But the prince effortlessly blocked it all the same. Grimacing, Keith kept hitting the sword, each attack more aggressive than the last, until Lotor grabbed his hand, disarmed him, spun him around and had the dull side of his sword pressed against Keith’s neck. Panting, Keith groaned in agitation.

 

“You must be wondering why this is happening to you.” Lotor whispered close to his ear. “But you’re here now. You’re the _emperor_ now. And I will not have someone who does not take sparring seriously rule my people.”

 

As soon as Lotor loosened his hold Keith pushed him away.

 

“I _was_ serious!”

 

“With your Luxite blade still in _that_ form?” Lotor pointed to Keith’s dagger.

 

He knew Lotor was right so Keith had no retort. He sat down, hugging his knees. The older Galra put his sword back in its sheath and walked closer to him before extending his hand.

 

“I know you never wanted this. I understand that you’re more frustrated than anyone else. Let me help.”

 

Keith looked up at him and scowled as he saw the prince smiling with eyes devoid of emotion. He stood up, not taking the outstretched hand, and walked towards the seat where he left his jacket then put it back on. He wordlessly headed for the exit and went back to his room. All he wanted was to do was sleep.

 

-x-

 

_“Kolivan, I still don’t understand why I have to leave the Blades. We don’t even know for sure if this is all legit. What if there’s something strange going on? What if- What if this is some kind of ploy? Why would the Archivist suddenly announce there was a mistake? Di- Did the Flame just change its mind and choose someone else? None of this makes any sense!”_

_“We are all just as puzzled as you are, Keith. But the Archivist’s words are absolute. Regardless of the circumstances that led to it, you are now emperor of the Galra.”_

_Keith grimaced._

_“Fine, but do I really have to leave the Blades? I can still take part in the missions, can’t I?”_

_“Knowledge or death, Keith. That is the code we live by. But now things have changed. As emperor, your life is far more important than any mission we could ever have.”_

_“How is my life any safer standing at the top of those who live by ‘victory or death’?!”_

_“You have won many kinds of battles in the past. I have no doubt you will win more. Besides, as emperor you have access to things you never did before. Use this to your advantage, Keith. Think of what you can do for the Galra. That is the answer you must now seek.”_

_“But-!”_

_“_ Keith _. Leave now or I will ask you to surrender even your blade.”_

_Keith’s eyes widened, the look on his face a mix of shock and betrayal. He met Kolivan’s eyes, pleading, hoping, but not another word came out of their Leader’s mouth. Eyes downcast, he dragged his feet to the hangar. He took one last look at the Blade of Marmora headquarters- etching every detail he could to his mind, before getting on a fighter and leaving the group he had hoped to be a part of._

-x-

 

Keith gasped for air, panting and feeling a drop of sweat trickle down his temple as if he had been running, except he was still in bed. He sat up, calmed himself until his breathing became even, and then got up. He walked towards a console in his sleeping quarters and switched it on.

 

 _‘If I was emperor, what would I want to do…’_ , he mused, staring blankly at the monitor.

 

He browsed through the files to see what info he could find about the Galra. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach as he realized just how little he knew of his own race. And just how unfit he was to rule them.

 

Resting his head on his hands, he clenched his fists on his hair. What did he have to do? What did the Galra _want_ him to do? All these questions bogging him down also, ironically, became the answer. The first thing he needed to do was to learn as much as he could about his own race.

 

“Knowledge or death… Guess I’ll have to choose knowledge this time”, Keith smiled. He stretched his arms then started typing away.

 

He lost track of how long he had been on the computer, stopping only to go to the bathroom, do some stretches, and shower. Restless from sitting and reading all day, he got up and started pacing back and forth. Not satisfied with the lack of energy it required, he started picking up his pace and running laps around his room. But with the confines of a small space, he soon got bored. He pulled out his dagger and gave it a few waves. Still fresh from his spar with Lotor the day before, he visualized the prince’s moves and timed his attacks accordingly.

 

Before he knew it, he became so immersed in training with an imaginary opponent that he didn’t hear the door open and see as the real one came in. He spun around and whirled his dagger, which instantly transformed into its awakened form as it clashed with the sword on the taller man’s hand. Keith flinched, immediately stepping backwards.

 

“You didn’t come out of your room all day, so I was beginning to worry if you had died in your sleep. It’s good to see you’re doing well.” The prince shifted his gaze on Keith’s transformed Luxite blade and looked pleased. “And from the looks of it, with a much clearer head.”

 

“What are you doing here?” Keith scowled, his sword reverting back to a knife before he tucked it behind him into the sheath on his belt.

 

“Come with me. There’s something I would like to show you.”

 

-x-

 

Lotor took Keith to the hangar where the Sincline ship was parked. The moment he laid eyes on it his gaze was glued. Seeing it in space- fighting it even- was one thing. But looking at it up close for the first time was a completely different experience. It was a work of art. Hearing the older half Galra chuckle snapped Keith out of his wonder. Realizing his mouth was slightly gaping, he quickly closed it.

 

“You truly love flying, don’t you. Well, are you satisfied just looking at it? Or would you like to come along for a ride?” Lotor nudged his head towards the majestic ship.

 

“Can I?” Keith’s eyes sparkled, whole body tensing up from sheer excitement.

 

“Of course. There _is_ room for a co-pilot. And I can’t think of anyone else I’d gladly offer the seat to.”

 

He motioned for Keith to get in and boarded right after him. As soon as he climbed up his head turned in all directions, observant eyes absorbing every single detail. He wondered if it was because the ship was also made of the same material, he felt like he was back inside one of his Lions. Except he was not alone.

 

He often ran off on his own, and was used to operating independently even when Paladins were supposed to operate as a team. But there was a different feeling in being inside a ship where he was not alone. Even if he was with Lotor, a former enemy.

 

Keith frowned at that thought and felt the need to correct himself. No, it wasn’t ‘even if’, it was _because_ it was Lotor. Just like the Paladins to their Lions, Lotor was also the Sincline ship’s chosen pilot. And because he was inside with Lotor, the ship itself was telling Keith that he was welcome there.

 

He got into the co-pilot seat and put on his Blade suit’s technologically enhanced mask which they used in place of a space helmet. Once he was settled in and all buckled up, he heard Lotor’s voice through his suit’s built in communicator as if right on cue.

 

“Keith, are you ready?”

 

“Yes. Panels are up, thrusters are ready, and I’m all set.”

 

“Good. Setting course for our first stop- Daibazaal.”

 

“We’re going to Daibazaal?”

 

“You wanted to know more about the Galra? Then allow me to take you to our ancestors’ home planet. As well as yours.”

 

Keith remembered the story of the Paladins of old. How Zarkon, the first Black Paladin, had lost his home planet after the rift could no longer be left open as its mysterious creatures were a threat to the rest of the universe. It was an inexplicable feeling remembering the story and knowing that it was not just another legend anymore- the blood of those who lived and died in Daibazaal was running through his veins.

 

When Lotor announced they were almost there, mist-like gas clouded their vision, and for some reason Keith felt his chest grow heavy. He understood why when they came to a clear and his eyes widened as he saw the ruins of a planet. The broken pieces were all still perfectly aligned, making it undeniably clear that it was once whole.

 

He saw a gleaming object at the corner of his eye that shifted his gaze towards what looked like Altean technology. It looked similar to a teleduv, but it was just floating there unused. As if hearing his unspoken question, Lotor’s voice came through his communicator.

 

“That is a trans-reality gate, Keith. I had my engineers design it once, hoping to travel across realities and see what’s on the other side. Like you did, when you and the others found the trans-reality comet that this ship is made of. But as you can see, it’s out of order. I tried flying through it once, and it was a failure. Once we pass through, we’re going to land and…”

 

Before Lotor could finish his sentence, they were blinded by a bright light. And all of a sudden, it felt as if the Sincline ship had gone on hyperdrive. The last thing he heard was Lotor calling his name before everything turned black.

 

-x-

 

“…eith, Keith.”

 

“I’m… here… Lotor.” Keith groaned as he opened his eyes. “What happened?”

 

“I don’t know. But look in front of you.”

 

There was a crimson planet ahead that looked like a fireball, except flying upwards. It had a smooth dome-shaped surface above while underneath had towering rocky peaks. Surrounded by a ring of mist-like gas, it gave the underside a mysterious, haunting feel to it.

 

“What is this place?”

 

“This is what Daibazaal looked like… _before_ it was destroyed.”

 

Keith could tell the Lotor sounded grave even through their communicators.

 

“Are we in another reality?”

 

“That’s what I thought at first, however…”

 

Lotor fired one of his lasers into a structure that towered above all the others around it, a castle with rows of silver towers accented with purple lights.

 

“Wait, what are you-“

 

Before Keith could finish his question, his eyes widened when the laser beam passed right through the building.

 

“Is that a hologram?” Keith gasped.

 

“It appears so. Not just the imperial palace, but everything around us right now.”

 

Frowining, Keith thought back on what Shiro told him happened while they were out in the space mall. “Lotor… I think the Sincline ship might be the one doing this. I heard from Shiro that the Black Lion did something similar before.”

 

“But why is it showing us what Daibazaal looked like in the past?”

 

“Maybe because I wanted to learn more about the Galra, and you wanted to show me. It’s doing what you want, Lotor. My… The Lions used to do that as well.” Keith smiled ruefully, adding as an afterthought _‘Not your Lions anymore, Keith.’_

 

“Impressive. Well then, since we’re already here, we might as well tour the place.”

 

On the outskirts of the city were clusters of merchant stalls spread around the sand. The vintage accessories, rugs and big antique jars reminded Keith of bazaars in the desert his father used to take him to. A small smile spread across his face as he realized the environment he grew up in as a human on Earth was no different from the lifestyle of the other half of his heritage- the Galra.

 

“So this… was how our ancestors lived.”

 

He let his eyes gobble down as much detail as he could, so that the next chance he had the luxury of free time, he would sketch as much as he could remember. This was, after all, a rare chance to see his destroyed homeland in its original form- one that he may never have again. With one last look, they moved on and went deeper into the city.

 

It was an odd feeling being surrounded by holographic projections of buildings, bridges, and other infrastructure that appeared so vivid and realistic. As they were heading straight into the majestic castle, Keith suddenly remembered the time he almost rammed his fighter into the barrier of Haggar’s ship as she attempted to blow up Naxzela.

 

Feeling a slight shiver, he kept his eyes tight shut, despite knowing at the back of his mind that there was no oncoming impact as the castle walls were just mere images. He could feel his heartbeat getting faster and stronger, his heart pounding against his chest. His breathing was getting uneven, until he became conscious of it and felt the need to control the timing when he inhaled and exhaled.

 

“This used to be my father’s imperial palace.”

 

Hearing Lotor’s voice calmed his trembling as Keith also recalled how Lotor was the one who saved him. It was just a coincidence, he reminded himself. But all the same, he was still grateful. He shook his head as if doing so would also shake all the scary thoughts away.

 

They flew right through the castle walls and were now inside the castle. And before long, he was breathing normally again and could appreciate his surroundings. The inside of the palace was nothing short of magnificent.

 

“It’s amazing. I’ve heard of stories from Coran but this was nothing compared to how I imagined the place would look like.” Keith’s eyes softened as he admired the palace’s metallic interiors accented by neon lights.

 

There was a long table where the Paladins of old ate together like he also did with Shiro and the others in the Castleship. On the walls were three-dimensional pictures of who must have been past emperors or other members of the imperial family. Keith frowned, wondering why there was not a single family portrait of Lotor and his parents, but thought it better not to ask. He knew better than anyone what it was like to have a complicated family situation, having been raised by a single father who he lost early in life.

 

As they got closer to the throne room and its adjacent balcony, Keith felt an inexplicable surge of energy enter his body. The force was so powerful and so fast, he gasped before he could stop himself. Like a wave, it rushed right into him before pulling him back, as if trying to take him with it.

 

“Keith, are you all right?”

 

“I’m- I’m fine. I just felt some strange energy, similar to the one in the desert when I was looking for the Blue Lion. And it’s pulling me... towards the balcony.”

 

There was a long pause before Lotor spoke again.

 

“Perhaps not the balcony… but this.”

 

Lotor drew the ship towards the throne room and went straight to the terrace, past its rails. Down below, Keith saw a huge crater with a long, deep, and wide crack. Around it were projections of consoles, as well as a huge dome-shaped barrier which Keith recognized all too well.

 

“Is that… a particle barrier?”

 

“Yes. At least, it was. This right here was the rift created by the transreality comet. Before my mother could complete her research, mysterious creatures started coming out of it, so this was erected by King Alfor to stop the rift creatures from causing further damage to Daibazaal and its surrounding galaxies.”

 

“If this is where the comet is from, then the energy I sense here must be Voltron… the Lions. No wonder it’s similar to what I felt from that time.”

 

“That time?”

 

“When I first met Red.” Keith spoke with a fond smile, voice laced with nostalgia.

 

Lotor landed the Sincline ship on the crater, right on the edge of the rift. They disembarked and, just as they figured, all the illusions projected by the Sincline ship was only visible inside it. As soon as they stepped on Daibazaal’s soil, what were truly there were nothing but rocks and a barren wasteland.

 

Keith felt a pang in his chest. Daibazaal was once a flourishing planet, just like Earth. And it was what the Galra, its people, used to call home just like how Earth was his. He couldn’t fathom how they must have felt seeing it destroyed right in front of their eyes, leaving them to be nothing but homeless wanderers forever stranded in space.

 

The rift has been long closed, but its effect of the Galra still lingered even after ten thousand years have passed. Tiny spots of light scattered around pulled Keith out of his reverie. He turned his palm up, trying to see if he could ‘catch’ one, but as soon as it touched his finger tips the rest of the floating lights flew his way and started dancing around him.

 

“Whoa! Lotor, what is this? What’s going on?” Keith flinched, taking a step back.

 

“I… I don’t know. I’ve never seen this kind of phenomenon before. It’s as if they’re drawn to you. I have never seen remnants of quintessence behave like this.”

 

The lights were so beautiful Keith’s breath got caught in his throat. They weren’t hostile either- far from it. They were warm, and even made him feel safe the way his- no, _the_ Lions- used to. He closed his eyes, letting out a small chuckle.

 

“They’re like fireflies. My dad and I… we used to camp near the river. At night, sometimes we’d see fireflies there.” Seeing the blank look in Lotor’s face, Keith explained. “Fireflies are flying insects with glowing butts. They’re really beautiful in the dark when you see a lot of them gathered together.”

 

He turned Lotor’s way and saw the taller man was staring at him. Even after their eyes met, the older half Galra didn’t turn away. It was as if their eyes were locked on each other’s even though Keith had his Blade mask on, and albeit Keith wanted to look away, the other man’s gaze was just too hypnotic that he felt as if everything around them simply faded away. Even the dazzling little lights that fascinated him just moments ago.

 

 

“Interesting. Do show me, if we ever get the chance to visit your home planet.” Lotor smiled at him. Keith mused that even though the Prince’s face was covered by his space helmet, he could see the smile reaching his eyes this time. Different from the emotionless look in his eyes the last time they sparred.

 

“Yeah… I will.” Keith found himself grinning back. Unfortunately, it was concealed by his mask. People say a smile could be heard through your voice. He wondered if his voice got his smile across to Lotor.

 

-x-

 

Back at the main fleet’s mother ship, the only sound that could be heard was their footsteps as it echoed through the halls with every footfall. Keith stopped, prompting Lotor to look back at him. The young Blade’s face was determined and his voice was filled with resolve.

 

“I know what I want to do for the Galra now. Lotor, I want to find a new planet, suitable for the Galra to live in and call their new home… _our_ new home.”

 

Lotor walked closer to him and Keith’s eyes widened when the prince got down on one knee. Frozen, his brain could not process what was going on as Lotor took his hand and kissed the back of his fingers. Looking up at him with a reverent smile, the fellow half-blood’s voice was gentle and firm as he spoke.

 

“You are a strange one.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Emperors before you have sought domination, unwavering loyalty, and above all, power. And yet here you are, being at the service of what past rulers considered nothing but mere servants and soldiers.

 

“I don’t have any interest in power. I just want to know how to be a good emperor… while I’m one, anyway.” Keith said, face filled with resolve.

 

“Then I wish to be a part of your journey. Let me be your sword and shield, I will protect you as we travel to new horizons and explore new worlds, my beloved… emperor.”

 

Keith had no idea what kind of face he was making at that moment. What he did know was that he desperately wished he kept his Blade mask on. He had a strong feeling he probably looked really stupid.

 

He wanted to tell Lotor to get up, but his lips wouldn’t move and his voice wouldn’t come out. All he could do was stare back as Lotor looked up at him with a pleasant smile. After a few minutes, he was finally able to speak. But all he could manage to churn out was, “Uh… great. Thanks.”

 

 

-x-  

 

His first stop was the library. He needed to find out as much as he could about the climate, habitat, as well as geographical features of the old Daibazaal. From there he needed to find matching planets, and while Lotor suggested they ask for Allura and the other Paladin’s help, Keith declined. Pidge and Hunk would have been perfect for the job, but he did not want to be a bother. They, too, had missions of their own after all.

 

Over the next few days they spent much of their time in the bridge, with a map of all the surrounding galaxies in their current location projected and color coded according to which planets in each system matched the variables they were looking for. They ranked them all according to the best compatibility and set the coordinates for their journey accordingly.

 

Keith remembered Lotor mentioning to him once that he was an explorer. The way his eyes gleamed with excitement as they mapped out their journey reminded Keith of that side to the Galra prince. Seeing him eagerly talking about their travels, Keith almost forgot that they were once enemies trying to take each other down. At this moment, he couldn’t think of anyone better to embark on his new mission with.

 

He remembered his time in the desert shack. After Shiro, his mentor and close friend, disappeared, he was lost and did not know what to do. Finding the Blue Lion gave him a new reason to live and keep going, even if he didn’t know what it was at that time. Similarly, when he first found out he was proclaimed as the emperor out of nowhere, Keith was apprehensive, to say the least. The Galra had no idea who he was other than ‘a former Paladin’, but more importantly, he didn’t know anything about the Galra.

 

How was he supposed to rule over people- or a race- he knew nothing about? But now that fear was gone. He figured he didn’t have to rule, that just wasn’t his style. And more importantly, he still had not given up on going to the root of the matter. This was definitely a mistake, and he was confident being in this position was not going to be a permanent situation.

 

But in the meantime, while he was emperor ‘by name’, he would make the most out of it and pour all his energy into finding his people a new home. That was his focus. It gave him a purpose, and it was enough to keep him going for now. And it would keep him busy and productive as opposed to moping and whining about his situation.

 

-x-

 

“This is the first planet on our list.” Lotor spoke over the communicator to Keith. “It has similar atmospheric conditions to Daibazaal, and is the best match we’ve got.”

 

They landed on an outcropping and Lotor took his helmet off as Keith disabled his Marmoran suit’s mask. Feeling the warm air caress his cheeks brought memories of the desert he lived in with his father and it brought a nostalgic smile on his face.

 

“I like it out here, it’s nice and calm.”

 

“Let’s collect samples and run a simulation on the ship. If the planet has livable conditions throughout its entire deca-phoeb, then we’ve found our planet.”

 

Keith nodded and they set to work. After collecting all the elements they needed for testing, they went back to Lotor’s cruiser and ran a simulation. Based on the samples they gathered, the planet was now in it’s ‘spring time’, where the desert-like weather is considered mild. In the ‘summer time’, however, the entire planet has massive forest fires, all the way to its next ‘winter’. And apparently there was no autumn. Just firestorm season.

 

“Nope.”

 

“Next.”

 

-x-

 

The next planet they went to had almost Earth-like atmospheric conditions. There was snow all over, something Keith had only ever seen on TV. The Blade mask did not help to conceal the excitement in his voice.

 

“It’s the first time I’ve ever seen snow. It’s beautiful…”

 

The next second, something hit his back. He looked towards Lotor, who was forming a snowball in his hands, a smirk visible under his helmet.

 

 “We’ve got time to spare.” The prince said before promptly hurling another snowball towards Keith.

 

 The young Blade promptly evaded, picked up a handful of snow and pressed it between his hands until it was all nice and compact.

 

“You’re on.” He flung the first snowball he had ever made in his life towards the older Galra, hitting him square in the helmet, wiping the smirk off his face. It felt good.

 

After almost two hours of snowball fight, Keith started making a snowman. And then a snow bunny. And then a snow Red Lion. And what elicited the most interest from Lotor- a snow dinosaur.

 

“What is this fascinating creature?”

 

“It’s called a dinosaur. Huge creatures that used to live on Earth before they were wiped out by a comet. Those that survived adapted by evolving and became birds.”

 

Keith explained as he made a little snow bird. Lotor gingerly took it from his hands and looked in amazement. “Birds. Deceptively small and delicate, but real survivors. Just like you.”

 

The prince looked straight into his eyes and smiled. Keith, unable to take his eyes off the prince’s endless blue depths, wondered if this is the charisma of the true heir to the Galra throne.

 

Thunder roared, breaking their eye contact. Looking up at the sky, Keith’s eyes widened at the sight of a vast area of darkened clouds accompanied by lightning looming on the horizon.

 

“A storm is coming.” Keith frowned.

 

“We should get back to the-“ Before Lotor could finish his sentence, the ground beneath them shook. Not long after, there was rumbling coming from the snow-capped mountains, prompting them both to look up. The serene, shimmering scenery earlier had become a sight of disaster. Slabs of snow were sliding down the mountain at an alarming speed.

 

The two of them used their booster jets to flee, but even at its fastest setting the avalanche still gained on them. Fearing the snow would bury them both and seeing Lotor was getting close to the ship, Keith kicked a rock to propel him towards the prince and pushed Lotor to boost his speed. He saw Lotor reach for his hand but a second later he was covered in snow and everything around him turned pitch black.

 

The last thing Keith remembered was being buried in snow and feeling cold that seemed to permeate all the way to his bones, despite all the protection his Blade suit offered. But as he was regaining consciousness, he relished in the warmth that engulfed his body. Feeling too lazy to open his eyes, he snuggled to the source of the warmth and gave it a little nuzzle. The action caused his heat source to vibrate as he heard a chuckle.

 

“Looks like you’re awake. Am I that comfortable?”

 

Groaning, Keith forced his heavy eyelids open. As soon as the initial blur faded and his vision cleared, his eyes widened in shock at the sight before him. He was looking up at Lotor’s face.

 

“Why are you all red?”

 

“I am in a tight space, naked from the waste up holding another naked man in my arms. Of course I’d blush. I’m innocent and pure, you know.”

 

Keith tossed him a droopy-eyed look.

 

_‘Of course by ‘tight-space’ he means inside a healing pod. The naked part I’m not sure I really want to know the explanation for, but it was most likely for us to share body heat. What I need to know is why had Lotor’s skin turned red? And I don’t mean just in the cheeks.’_

 

“I meant all of you. Your skin is red. How did you- Why?”

 

Lotor chuckled.

 

“In a scorching hot planet called Fotia, the inhabitants adapted by evolving and their bodies have a much higher temperature compared to that of Galra and Alteans, moreso humans. Their skin color is also typically crimson. My Altean genes allow me to copy the body structure of races we’ve encountered before, and that’s what I did now, hoping to keep you nice and warm.”

 

“Right. Chameleon-like people…” Keith nodded, recalling Allura had done a similar thing before.

 

“Chameleon?”

 

“Lizards that change color.” Keith yawned, eyes drifting close.

 

“You’re comparing _me…_ to a lizard?”   

 

As the young former Paladin was starting to make himself comfortable again, Lotor ran his fingers through his hair. Keith could almost feel a purr building up on his throat. The temptation to go back to sleep was too great.

 

“Would you like to sleep some more? I’d love to join you but we still have samples to test and simulations to run.”

 

Lotor got up, and the moment the warmth of his skin left Keith’s body the younger boy shivered. He forced himself up, but Lotor’s hands on his shoulder stopped him and gently pushed him back down. “Rest. You have just survived being buried in an avalanche.”

 

“Thanks to you.” Keith grinned ruefully.

 

His eyes travelled down to Lotor’s well chiseled chest and six-pack abs, then to his own tiny body. Next to the taller, buffer Galra he looked like a scrawny little child. Keith pouted.

 

-x-

 

A couple of hours later, the metallic doors leading to the mother ship’s bridge opened and closed when Keith walked in. Lotor looked his way. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Much better. And the planet?” Keith asked as he walked towards Lotor and stopped right beside him, looking at the screen on the console.

 

“No good” Lotor shook his head. “The simulation showed that right now, that was ‘spring’.”

 

“Spring. And in the winter time?”

 

“The entire planet freezes over.”

 

“That explains why we didn’t see anyone there either.” Keith frowned. “That takes out the top two uninhabited planets that best matched what we were looking for.”

 

“Perhaps we should consider looking at inhabited planets?”

 

“We talked about this already, Lotor. We’re not going to colonize any planets.”

 

“No, I don’t mean colonization. Co-existence.”

 

“But what are the odds of finding a planet that will welcome the Galra? We don’t exactly have the best reputation in the universe, you know.”

 

“Touché.” Lotor smiled bitterly. “But since the war began 10,000 years ago, not all Galra took part in the fighting. There are those who chose to flee and managed to live a peaceful life. Perhaps we can learn from them. And I know just the man to ask.”

 

Keith frowned, looked straight into Lotor’s eyes, then nodded.

 

“It’s worth a try.”

 

-x-

 

“We’re heading for a planet called Nacluv. It is made of mostly volcanoes, and where the very core that maintains the sacred flame of Kral Zera is said to have come from. We’re going there to seek advice from the Galra’s oldest and wisest shaman, who once served as the first emperor’s high mage. As the new emperor, it would be good for you to meet him as well. We’ll be killing two birds with one stone.” Lotor explained as he entered the coordinates of their location on his dashboard.

 

Keith, who was also buckled up on the co-pilot seat, frowned.

 

_‘But it’s only temporary. I need to get to the bottom of this and put the rightful person on the throne. Maybe that guy can give me clues.’_

 

“Are you ready, Keith?” Lotor asked over their comms.

 

Activating his Blade suit’s mask, Keith replied. “Yup. Let’s go.”

 

The Sincline ship landed on the shore. The Galra pair got off and Keith took in his surroundings, a soft smile playing on his face. There was water as far as the eye could see, except for a small island in the middle. It was the only thing separating the lake and the sky.

 

“When you said it was made of mostly volcanoes, I wasn’t expecting to see this much… water.” Keith was amazed.

 

“This very ground we’re standing on _is_ a volcano.” Lotor explained, sounding amused. “One that has been inactive for millennia, so its crater was filled with water over time and became a lake.”

 

“What?! What about that island over there?” Keith gaped.

 

“That’s also a volcano. It’s a volcano within a volcano. And that one is still actve.” Lotor said, shifting his gaze from the island to Keith. “If you’re lucky, maybe we can see it erupting while we’re here.” Lotor winked.

 

“Really?” Keith’s eyes gleamed with excitement.

 

Lotor’s words piqued his curiosity. Keith had only seen it in documentaries and books before, but he had never seen a real eruption. He imagined what flowing lava would look like up close, but his visualizing was interrupted by Lotor’s chuckle.

 

“You truly are a strange one. I was hoping that would terrify you.” Lotor sighed, then started climbing the stone steps up the mountain. 

 

Keith’s head tilted to one side, wondering what he ever did for Lotor to call him ‘strange’ again. The last time he did was when Lotor pointed out he was a weirdo emperor for not seeking power. Shrugging, he followed the Galra prince. At the foot of the mountain, he looked up, and yet he couldn’t see the top.

 

“There are thirty thousand steps to reach the peak. There lies the temple of the first high mage.” Lotor looked over his shoulder to tell Keith as he continued up the steps.

 

Keith nodded, not too far behind him. When they arrived at the peak, it was already dusk. There was a small shrine and two hooded figures were guarding the door, which they opened to let their visitors in. They looked like druids, but at a closer look Keith noticed that they seemed more dignified, unlike those that served Haggar who were more like creepy and sinister. All the same, Keith could sense that they were powerful, and something told him it was better not to cross them.

 

Keith’s eyes widened when they got in. There was a purple flame on the floor, but there was no hearth anywhere in sight. No firewood either. It seemed like it was just there, floating.

 

“This is the eternal flame. It has been burning since the day it was lit, because it is pure and untouched.”

 

“Shaman, we are here to seek your guidance.” Lotor’s voice resonated beside him.

 

“The flame of the Kral Zera has been defiled. The answer you seek lies in the fire. The flame must die. Only then will it be purified. Only then will the truth come out.”

 

Keith felt goosebumps. A purple, velvety cloak covered the face of the man who spoke, covering his face and his eyes. And yet, Keith felt as if he was looking straight at him.

 

“Preposterous!” Lotor replied indignantly. “You know, more than anyone, that only the death of the emperor will snuff out the sacred Flames of Kral Zera. Are you telling me this boy must die?!”

 

“I have spoken.”

 

“Then we do not need your help.” Lotor grabbed Keith’s arm and stormed out of the temple. Once they were outside, Lotor looked at Keith, face contorted in a frown and voice apologetic. “Forgive me for taking you here. You should not have heard such cruel words.”

 

Keith smiled ruefully at Lotor. He was a Blade of Marmora, and had stared death in the face many times. Even when he was a former pilot of the Red and Black Lions, they’ve been in battles where they almost died many times. Keith wasn’t scared of dying. He was worried about doing so before seeing his mission through. And right now, it was finding his people a new home.

 

If he was going to die before that happened, at the very least, he needed to put someone who would see his goals through. And that man was standing right beside him. “Lotor, if something were to happen to me, promise me you’ll continue what we started.”

 

Lotor looked straight into his eyes. “I promised you I would protect you. Keith, I’ve seen with my own eyes how far you would go to protect others. Had I not been there to stop that witch’s Naxzela ritual, I still fear what would’ve happened to you even to this day.”

 

Grabbing Keith’s shoulders, his voice grew fiercer and louder. “Things are different now. You are no longer just a warrior, you are the Emperor of the Galra. Your life is far more important than you realize!”

 

“But I-“

 

Keith’s statement was cut off by an explosion that caused slight tremors on the ground. He lost his balance from the sudden movement, but Lotor’s hands steadied him. His head jerked to the direction of the island they saw earlier, and his eyes went wide at the glowing crimson liquid spewing out of the volcano’s crater.

 

“Wow…”

 

Keith could only stare open-mouthed at the natural wonder unfolding in front of him.  

 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Lotor asked, tone much calmer than before.

 

“Beautiful, but deadly. Angry. And fierce.” Keith muttered in awe.

 

Lotor snorted. “Sounds terribly familiar.”

 

“Look who’s talking. You were the angry one just now.” Keith pouted.

 

By the time the eruption finished and it was safe enough for them to descend, it was already dawn. They boarded the Sincline ship and headed back to Lotor’s cruiser. They didn’t even have any chance to catch some sleep when Keith received word from the Blade of Marmora. It was news he had been eagerly waiting for since Kolivan left.

 

-x-

 

“Keith, we’ve located the Archivist’s location.”

 

Keith listened as Kolivan put up coordinates on the monitor on the bridge.

 

“We’ve triangulated his last known location based on the most recent sightings and reports from our agents. He’s being held in a facility in the Erif system. It’s guarded by sentries and soldiers loyal to Haggar. I’m sorry I couldn’t get the exact location of the holding cell. None of our operatives was able to gain access. It’s very heavily guarded, be careful.”

 

“Thank you, Kolivan. That’s more than enough information. I’ll take it from here.”

 

And Kolivan disappeared from the screen.

 

“I’m going. Lotor, I’ll be flying a fighter. That way I can just blend in.” Keith turned towards the door, but Lotor held his arm.

 

“I’m not letting you go by yourself.”

 

They snuck into the facility Kolivan told them about. The first room they headed for was the security area, where there were monitors showing all the areas and a database they could hack to tell them which holding cell the Archivist was in. Lotor stood as lookout while Keith went through their records. After almost half an hour of scanning, nothing turned up.

 

“Keith, there could be hundreds of names in those archives. I know an easier way you can find him.” Lotor said.

 

“Why didn’t you say it sooner?!” Keith was getting impatient.

 

“Because I wasn’t sure if you’d be willing to try. Do you remember how you sensed the rift in Daibazaal? Quintessence itself calls out to you, and you have a special connection to it. Quintessence is unique to each life form. You’ve met the Archivist once, at the Kral Zera. You should be able to find him through sensing his quintessence.”

 

Keith closed his eyes. He thought back on the time he first found the Red Lion. And just like that time, it didn’t take long for him to tune out everything else and sense the Archivist.

 

“Bingo”, Keith smirked.

 

He ran through the corridors, carefully avoiding cameras and patrolling sentries. Lotor followed closely behind. He could feel that he was getting closer and closer to the source of the energy until he finally found it. Keith touched his hand on the panel, his Galra genes activating the door to open. They went inside and saw the Archivist, whose hands and feet were tied up and mouth was gagged. They immediately untied him.

 

“Thank you for rescuing me, My Emperor.” He said to Lotor.

 

“You must mean former Emperor. I had lost the title as soon as I had it. Now come, let’s get you out of here.” Lotor replied, removing the last of the bindings.

 

“That is impossible, my lord. You are still alive, how can there be a new emperor of the Galra?” The Archivist said, giving Lotor a skeptical look.   

 

“Because you took back your declaration and said this young Galra here was the one chosen by the Flame of Kral Zera.”

 

The Archivist looked at Keith, and then shook his head. “He is noble indeed, but I have not seen you since the Kral Zera. How could I have possibly given such an announcement.”

 

Hearing this conversation, Keith frowned, “Then who-”

 

Just then, the door opened and someone who looked identical to the Archivist came in. “I did.”

 

Keith and Lotor immediately drew out their swords, Keith’s Luxite Blade transforming in the blink of an eye. However, the Marmoran ceremonial weapon wasn’t the only thing that changed its appearance in the room. So did the new arrival, who turned from an Archivist impostor into a druid.

 

“I was supposed to eliminate the one standing in Sendak’s way to becoming the next emperor. By doing so I would have pleased the High Priestess Haggar, but you ruined my plans. Now you will pay for it with your life!”

 

He blasted energy from his hands, aiming at Keith who jumped off in mere seconds before the blast hit and cracked the wall behind him. Lotor charged at the druid and struck, but he ended up slicing thin air when the druid disappeared. He appeared right behind the Archivist and blasted him with magic, but Keith pushed him out of harm’s way, taking the full brunt instead. Its flash sent the former paladin hurtling towards the Galra prince, who caught him.

 

“Keith! Are you hurt?”

 

“Im… fine…!” Keith got right back on his feet and dashed for the druid, ignoring the burning pain caused by the druid’s attack. Every time he or Lotor would try to land a hit on the druid, he would just disappear. Frowning, Keith had an idea.

 

He thought back on the first sparring session he had with Lotor, mimicking his exact attack patterns from that day. As if getting his secret message, Lotor made eye contact, and Keith flashed a smirk. They timed their movements, and right when the druid was cornered exactly where he wanted him, Keith slashed.

 

“You missed,” The druid mocked.

 

Keith replied, without any traces of doubt in his voice, “He won’t.”

 

And as soon as the words came out of his mouth, Lotor’s sword pierced right through the druid. Purple light flashed all around the druid’s body before it exploded and turned to dust.

 

“You were amazing, Keith.” Lotor looked over at him.

 

Keith, feeling the last of his energy drain from his body, fell to his knees, panting, his right hand clutching on to his left hand, which was holding his Luxite blade that slowly transformed back into a knife.

 

“Keith!” Lotor ran to his side. “Are you all right?”

 

“I’ll be… fine… But we need to get out of here.”

 

As soon as Keith said that, alarms blared. _‘I hate it when I’m right.’_ He pouted.

 

They battled their way through sentries. Still exhausted from the fight against the druid, and the spot where he was hit still burning from his back right across to his chest, Keith had no idea how he somehow still managed to fight and run _and_ protect the Archivist until they reached the hangar and got on the closest fighter. But as soon as they got in the hull, Keith collapsed on the floor. Lotor headed straight for the pilot’s seat and they took off.

 

-x-

 

He can’t remember how long he had been out, but the only thing he could feel was the burning pain in his back and chest, except now it had intensified from burning pain to feeling like he was on fire, and that very fire had his chest in a vice grip, its hold tightening with every breath. He could feel fingers combing through his hair. And familiar voices talking, though he couldn’t see them as he barely had enough strength to breathe, let alone open his eyes.

 

“I’m afraid the druid has done a fatal damage to the young boy.” That was the Archivist.

 

“The Blade of Marmora’s best Healer is on her way.”

 

_‘Kolivan…? Why is he here? Where am I?’_

 

“We cannot waste time! We will meet the Healer halfway if we must. If we’re too late he could die!” That was Lotor yelling.

 

The hotter his chest burned, the more difficult it became to breathe. It was unbearable. All Keith wanted was for the burning to stop.

 

And it did.

 

-x-

 

Keith doesn’t know how long he had been sleeping. He would tell he was awake, but it was pitch black, it didn’t even matter whether his eyes were open or closed. He could feel that he was floating, but not on water. It was as if he was just floating in a river of air, flowing without a sound. And yet, he could feel that he was moving, being taken by its steady current. The movement was so gentle, it was lulling him back to sleep.

 

But just when he decided to do so, he felt warmth coming from his left hand. It was odd that he couldn’t feel the cold metal against his palm and fingers, and yet that very same energy that he always felt from his knife was engulfing his hand and tugging on him, as if pulling him against the current.

 

A different kind of energy, but just as warm, also wrapped around his right hand, as if holding him. It, too, was pulling him against the current. He squeezed his hand around it and the moment he did, he heard a voice. Lotor’s voice.

 

“Stay with me. Keith!!!”

 

Keith inhaled sharply, as if filling his entire lungs with that one breath. His chest heaved in synch with his ragged breathing. He felt like he had just finished the obstacle course even though he was just lying down on the bed.  Once his breathing had calmed down, Keith opened his eyes. Peering over him was a female Galra that looked like a human form of a black cat in a Blade of Marmora suit.

 

“You made it, young one.” She said, kind smile softening her feline features.

 

Kolivan was standing beside her, looking down at him with a concerned face. On the other side was Lotor, sitting on the edge of the bed and holding his hand. “You gave us quite the scare, Keith. Your heart stopped and for a moment we thought we had lost you. But you held on. You fought for your life.”

 

Keith gave Lotor’s hand a gentle squeeze. Smiling, he muttered, voice still weak and barely above a whisper. “It’s because you didn’t let go.”

 

A feeble smile softening his features, his gaze traveled from Lotor to the Blades,

 

“Thank you. For saving my life.” And then his eyes fell on the Luxite knife on the bedside table. _‘You too.’_

 

The knife’s insignia glimmered as if in response.

 

-x-

 

After getting discharged from the hospital, Keith knew the first thing he wanted to do. Together with Lotor, they went back to where the Kral Zera took place to relight the sacred flame. The Archivist sent word to the Lotor that since Keith technically died when his heart stopped beating, the flame was snuffed out. But because word of Keith’s condition was kept secret, it was easy to keep the matter of the sacred flames within closed doors as well, with the power of the Archivist.

 

Having learned his lesson of (accidentally) playing with fire, Keith stayed far away from Lotor, who was carrying the torch. Far enough, so that even if someone were to hurl him towards Lotor, he still wouldn’t land anywhere near the Galra prince, especially the torch. Lotor finally lit the flame, and the Archivist said the same words he uttered at the Kral Zera.

 

“The Flame is lit.”

 

The closed door ceremony having been completed, Lotor walked towards Keith. Caressing his face, he spoke, smile audible even in his voice.

 

 “You’ve taught me that it’s possible that something- _someone_ \- could be more important than power, ambition, even my very own life. The flame that I have lit today will someday be put out. However…”

 

Lotor took Keith’s hand and put it over his chest.

 

“The flame you have lit here will never die. Even long after my life has been snuffed out.”

 

 

The End.

 

-x-

 

Epilogue:

 

After Lotor has been declared as the Galra’s new emperor once and for all, Keith went back to the Blade of Marmora. Kolivan summoned him for his first mission and showed him a picture of a female Galra soldier on the screen.

 

**_“We need you to infiltrate the base, extract our spy, and destroy Ranveig's weapon.”_ **

****

**_“This is the operative you'll be contacting.”_ **

****

**_“Her name is Krolia.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for keitorbigbang (Tumblr). I had a lot of fun writing this. I owe a lot to my artist, Kobirex, whose support really is the reason I never gave up on this fic. I came so close to dropping out of the event so many times, but I was able to somehow finish...
> 
> If you enjoyed reading this even a little, please let me know your thoughts. I know I have much to improve :D


End file.
